Razones de un Villano
by La FanFicker
Summary: OneShot - Tienes que estar en los zapatos de la persona que eligió el camino del mal. Tienes que conocer las razones por la cual Gabriel Agreste decidió ser el villano. [CONTADO EN 2DA PERSONA]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Miraculous no me pertenecen, sino a Thomas Astruc, ZAG Heroez, etc.. Sin fines de lucro._

 **Narrado en 2da persona.**

* * *

 _ **"Esto no puede estar pasando..."**_ piensas mientras buscas con desespero a la persona que amas. Tú esposa.

Sigues sin poder creerlo, ella era una super heroína y nunca te diste cuenta hasta que viajaron al Tíbet, donde hubo un ataque de un ser maligno y se transformó frente a tus ojos. Siempre creíste que todo eso era simple ciencia ficción, que no era real...

 _ **¿Ahora ves la realidad?**_ , escuchaste en tu mente, no eras tú. Era algo más, alguien más...

Sigues caminando por los grandes bosques donde la batalla llegó a su fin con una gran explosión. El miedo te inundó al enterarte por terceros de lo ocurrido.

Llegas a tu destino. El lugar está hecho trizas, no hay señales de fuego, solo destrozos. Tu respiración es agitada.

 **-¡Emilie! ¡Emilie!-** La llamas constantemente sin obtener respuesta. Las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Niegas varias veces con la cabeza, aun no lo asimilas.

Tu andar se ve interrumpido por algo bajo tu pie. Te agachas a recogerlo, era un broche en forma de pavo real. Metros más adelante estaba un libro abierto con una pequeña caja encima, de igual manera lo recoges.

 **-¡Emilie! ¡Emilie!-** En vano la llamas nuevamente sin obtener respuesta.

* * *

Decirle a tu hijo que su madre desapareció sin dejar rastro es lo más difícil que has hecho. No le diste explicaciones, fuiste cortante.

 **-Tu madre desapareció, no se sabe con exactitud qué pasó.-** Dijiste mirando el retrato de tu esposa, a tus espaldas estaban tu hijo Adrien y tu asistente Nathalie. No querías ver la reacción de tu hijo ante tal noticia. **-Las cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora.-** Diste un gran suspiro al escuchar un pequeño sollozo de Adrien.

 **-Es todo.-** Finalizaste

* * *

Dos meses sin saber de ella. Trabajas más para olvidarte de lo acontecido, pero es imposible. Ella era tu todo, quien mantenía a la familia unida cuando tu estabas ocupado en la oficina. Tienes un rato libre, no sabes qué hacer para distraer tu mente. Vas al cuadro de tu esposa, lo abres y detrás de este hay una caja fuerte, pones la combinación y ante ti se deja ver el libro, la cajita negra y el broche del pavo real. Ignoras la foto de tu esposa y el folleto del lugar donde ocurrió todo.

Tomas la cajita y el libro. Cierras la caja fuerte con el cuadro, y vuelves a mirar el retrato. Pones una mano en ella y la otra en pequeñas cuatro figuras triangulares, las aprietas con tus dedos. Un agujero en el piso se abre y te absorbe, tu destino es un cuarto con escasa luz que se filtra en el vitral. Dejas en una pequeña mesa la cajita para que puedas empezar a ojear el libro. Solo entiendes los dibujos, son super héroes. Entre ellos estaba el super héroe que era tu esposa. Hay símbolos que no se entienden, es una extraña letra.

Lo dejas de lado. Es el turno de la cajita. La tomas, la inspeccionas por fuera, decides abrirla, ante ti se muestra un broche pequeño con forma de alas muy delgadas. De pronto una luz se hace presente y te ciega por unos segundos.

Al abrir los ojos te encuentras con una criatura extraña, parece ser tímida. Está observandote.

 **-Hola, mi nombre es Nooroo, y soy el kwami del Miraculous del Moth. Usted debe ser mi nuevo maestro.**

¿Miraculous? ¿Moth?, son las primeras preguntas que azotan tu mente.

 **-Sé que debe estar asustado o confundido, pero parece ser que ha sido elegido para ser un super héroe.**

 **-¿Un super héroe?-** Por fin hablas.

 **-Así es, un super héroe destinado a proteger a las personas de la ciudad. Sus poderes son el crear nuevos héroes para que le ayuden a combatir el mal. Solo tienes que decir "Nooroo, transfórmame."**

 **-Perdón, aun no entiendo qué está pasando. ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué son los Miraculous?**

La criatura fue directamente al libro y lo abrió en la primer página donde es mostrado una caja en forma de octágono. Te mira tímido, toma aire y comienza a contarte la historia:

' **Hace muchos siglos, unas joyas mágicas poseedoras de un gran poder fueron creadas, estas eran los Miraculous. A través de la historia, los héroes han usado estas joyas por el bien de la raza humana. Dos de estos Miraculous son más poderosos que los demás: Los aretes de Ladybug que proveen el poder de la creación y el anillo de Chat Noir que provee el poder de la destrucción. De acuerdo a la leyenda, quien controle ambas joyas al mismo tiempo alcanzará "El poder absoluto"*'**

Quedas impactado por esa leyenda, es justo lo que necesitas para volver obtener tu felicidad y la de tu hijo. Sacas la foto de tu esposa que siempre traes.

 **-Yo quiero el poder absoluto Nooroo. Debo obtener esos Miraculous.-** Dices con un tono de voz que ni tú mismo conocías.

 **-Pero nadie sabe dónde están esos Miraculous.-** El kwami purpura te responde algo confundido por tu interés en los Miraculous más poderosos.

 **-Pero te encontré a ti mi pequeño, Nooroo. Tu Miraculous, recuérdame sus poderes otra vez.**

 **-El broche del Moth permite darle a alguien sus propios poderes y hacer esa persona su fiel seguidor.**

Sonríes de lado, es justo lo que necesitas.

 **-Y cuando se trata de hacer super héroes, que mejor crear super villanos.**

 **-Pero maestro, los Miraculous no deben utilizarse para propósitos malvados.**

Un gran enojo te invade, nadie te impedirá obtener lo que quieres. O dejas de llamarte Gabriel Agreste. Das un pisotón en el piso.

 **-Debo tener el poder absoluto, tu Miraculous está bajo mi control. Ahora soy tu maestro y debes obedecerme.-** Nooroo te mira asustado y a la vez triste, y hace una inclinación.

 **-Sí, maestro.**

 **-Nooroo, transfórmame.-** Una gran luz te envuelve y un traje morado vistes ahora con una máscara plateada. **-De ahora en adelante seré conocido como Hawk Moth.**

Ríes malvadamente, porque al fin tu sueño de regresar a la persona que amas se hará realidad muy pronto. Y nada, ni nadie podrá detenerte...¿o sí?

 **¡Gracias por leer! Para la gente latina sabe que ya lo último se vio en la serie en "Origenes Parte 1" Es solo una pequeña perspectiva de lo que CREO que ocurrió en el Tíbet, y después a ello. Espero que les haya gustado, estoy practicando mi narración en segunda persona.**

 **Soy pésima para títulos, puede que lo cambie en un futuro.**

 **Editado 08/07/2019**

 _ **Bye, bye petits papillons.**_


End file.
